


Final feliz

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción del One shoot  italiano titulado Lieto fine  y cuya autora es ScarlettBell. Espero que os guste. Es muy tierno y dulce<br/>Emma ha traído a Marian del pasado sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso traería a Regina. Esta se encuentra otra vez sola, desamparada y viendo cómo su final feliz se le escapa de las manos.  ¿O quizás no era Robin su final feliz?</p><p>http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2718056&i=1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final feliz

 

 

«Tú…¡es culpa tuya!»

«Solo quería salvarle la vida»

«Eres igual que tu madre…Nunca pensáis en las consecuencias» dijo entre dientes Regina, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Emma permaneció inmóvil, sobre su rostro se encontraba impresa su aflicción: no sabía que la  muchacha a la que había salvado y traído al presente era en realidad la mujer de Robin Hood. Todo parecía una maldita broma del destino: la pequeña victoria de Zelena sobre su hermana.

Regina le dedicó a Emma una última mirada cargada de resentimiento, a continuación se dio la vuelta y salió deprisa del restaurante.

«Hey, no te preocupes, no ha sido tu culpa» le puso una mano sobre el hombro Hook.

Emma inspiró y su mirada se dirigió a la familia que a pocos pasos de ella se había apenas reencontrado.

 

Era una tarde fría en Storybrooke, la ex reina malvada caminaba con paso ágil por la acera que la llevaba a casa. El corazón se le llenó de un sufrimiento indecible, no sabía cómo librarse de él.

«Quizás no ha final feliz para los malvados» pensó abrigándose más con la chaqueta oscura, pero un momento después vio a Belle y a Rumplestilskin delante de la casa de este besándose y parecían realmente felices «Me corrijo…no hay final feliz para la reina malvada» Bajó la mirada sintiendo que de nuevo los ojos le quemaban. No sabía si aquello que sentía por Robin era el amor verdadero y ciertamente ese sentimiento no se podía comparar con lo que había vivido con Daniel, pero una cosa era cierta: su corazón estaba ahora hecho pedazos. «¡No es justo!», se alteró golpeando la puerta de su casa dirigiéndose directamente a la cocina. Cogió con rabia el florero de cristal que había sobre la mesa y lo tiró al suelo haciéndolo añicos «No es nada justo» repitió mientras cálidas lágrimas le regaban el rostro.

 

«Esto no era necesario» dijo con un hilo de voz Mary Margaret «Deberías haberte asegurado de quién era la muchacha» afirmó con la mirada clavada en su hija.

«Lo sé, ¿pero qué otra cosa podía hacer?» intentó justificarse Emma presa del pánico

«No es el momento de lamentaciones sobre algo ya pasado» interrumpió Charming «Y además, Emma no podía dejar morir a esa pobre» concluyó de forma categórica.

Mary Margaret se acercó un poco más a su marido, entre los brazos aferraba al pequeño Neal.

«David, ¿no entiendes? ¡Nos estamos arriesgando a que Regina vuelva como antes!» lo reprendió mientras sus ojos manifestaban miedo.

El silencio invadió la estancia. La posibilidad de que Regina pudiese perder el control, abandonándose de nuevo a la magia oscura, era algo que nadie quería tomar en consideración.

Después de la fiesta en Granny’s, Mary Margaret, David, Emma, Henry y Hook se encontraron en casa de los Charming hablando del grave problema que se había creado a causa de la decisión de Emma de traer al presente a una muchacha que hubiera sido ajusticiada por la Regina malvada del Bosque Encantado. Ni a Emma ni a Hook se les había pasado por la cabeza estar cometiendo un error: tenían la posibilidad de salvar una vida, eso era lo importante, así que valía la pena tentar a la suerte.

Sin embargo, ninguno estaba tranquilo desde que Regina se había marchado del restaurante por su propio pie, después de haber visto cómo su “final feliz” le era arrebatado otra vez bajo sus narices.

«¿Cómo lo soluciono?» se preguntó Emma en voz alta dejándose caer sobre el sofá del salón.

Hook se le acercó para intentar consolarla.

«Hey, ¡esperad! Quizás tenga una idea» exclamó de repente Henry, atrayendo la atención de los demás. «Conozco a mi madre y…creo saber qué necesita» concluyó con una sonrisa.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Regina se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. La noche anterior había bebido algunas copas de más y ahora estaba sufriendo los estragos de la resaca. Se levantó de la cama pasándose una mano por el pelo y se puso su bata de seda negra, intentado acordarse de por qué había tenido una noche tan atormentada. En un momento todo le vino a la mente: Zelena vencida, la fiesta en Granny’s, el beso de Robin fuera del restaurante, Emma que se le había acercado para decirle que había traído a alguien del pasado y ese alguien que, desgraciadamente, era la mujer que Robin Hood había amado más que a su propia vida.

«Necesitaré un filtro de memoria, así podré borrarlo todo» se dijo poniéndose delante del gran espejo del baño, después bajo la mirada sintiéndose derrumbada por el dolor. Muy en el fondo sabía que no podía culpar a Emma por lo que había sucedido.

«Yo…la había matado» cerró los ojos sintiéndose sobrepasada. No solo en aquel pasado le había arrancado a Robin su amor, sino que había también separado a una madre de su hijo por culpa de su estúpida obsesión de enfrentarse a Blancanieves. «Antes  o después, Hood habría descubierto cómo habían sido realmente las cosas y quién había sido el verdadero responsable de la muerte de su mujer. Lo habría perdido igualmente» se atormentó pensando en la relación que se había creado con el guapo arquero.

Se refrescó el rostro con el agua y solo en ese momento advirtió ruidos provenientes del piso de abajo. Se recompuso y bajó con paso rápido las escaleras que llevaban hacia la cocina.

«Buenos días, mamá» exclamó Henry sonriendo, a su lado Emma estaba dando la vuelta en la sartén a unas tortitas. La mesa estaba preparada con todo tipo de manjares.

«Pero, ¿qué…estáis haciendo?» dijo Regina agarrándose los brazos

«¿No lo ves? Estamos preparado el desayuno» respondió Henry con gesto inocente.

«Ven, todo está listo» le dijo con otra sonrisa. Los ojos de Regina pasaron de su hijo a Emma que, cohibida, intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, mientras ponía en el plato una tortita.

Regina intentó mantener su expresión sería, sin embargo estaba realmente divertida ante la escena que se estaba desarrollando en su cocina.

«¿Qué hay entonces de …desayuno?» preguntó mientras se sentaba.

«Oh, bien…tortitas» respondió Emma señalando los platos «Podemos ponerles por encima sirope de arce, fruta del bosque o helado de vainilla» concluyó levantando tímidamente la mirada y en aquel momento percibió el pequeño hoyuelo que se había formado en la comisura de la boca de Regina.

«Yo te aconsejo sirope de arce» intervino Henry señalándole su plato con dos tortitas prácticamente ahogadas en el líquido.

«Tesoro…¿no has exagerado?» comentó Regina perpleja, después su mirada voló otra vez hacia Emma que le había puesto delante una taza de leche caliente con chocolate y nata. «¡Caray!» dejó escapar «Bien, Miss SWan, ¿qué me aconseja poner en mis tortitas?»

«Ah, pues…yo voto por tortitas con helado de vainilla» respondió Emma sentándose al lado de Henry.

«De acuerdo, seguiré tu consejo» le clavó la mirada Regina «Debes sentirte realmente culpable para haber llegado a esto, ¿no es así?»

Emma se quedó sin respuesta ante la otra mujer. Habría jurado que Regina se estaba divirtiendo ante la situación, pero en sus ojos profundos del color del chocolate se podía leer un evidente sufrimiento. Se sintió terriblemente culpable.

«En realidad ha sido idea mía» llamó la atención Henry.

«¿Tuya tesoro?» se sorprendió Regina

«Sí. Estaba pensando que estaría bien que desayunáramos juntos todas las mañanas, ¿qué piensas?»

«Que me gustaría estar contigo, obviamente» alargó la mano por encima de la mesa y aferró la de su hijo.

«Entonces…¿verías bien que Emma y yo pensásemos en el desayuno? Para el almuerzo y la cena podemos organizarnos, aunque para ser sinceros tú te desenvuelves mejor que nosotros en la cocina» dijo mostrando otra irresistible sonrisa. Regina lo miró alarmada

«Henry , llegarás tarde al colegio,  ¡venga, acaba de comer!» lo interrumpió Emma al percibir el cambio de humor de la morena.

«Hey, espera un momento. ¿Se puede saber qué significa todo esto?» preguntó Regina ya algo enfadada mirando a ambos

«Nada, mamá, es solo que en casa de los abuelos hay poco espacio y ahora que mi tío ha nacido.. bueno…ellos necesitarán estar solos, ¿entiendes?» explicó tranquilamente Henry.

«Continúa»  le incitó Regina, comenzando a comprender el plan que habían orquestado los dos.

«Así que…dado que Emma tiene que encontrar todavía un trabajo y que no tenemos suficiente dinero para un alquiler, ¿podemos vivir aquí durante un tiempo?»

Regina abrió de par en par los ojos y dirigió una torva mirada a Emma que bajó inmediatamente la cabeza hacia su plato.

«¿Estáis bromeando?» gritó

«Mamá…no te enfades, si no te gusta, encontraremos otro sitio» dijo despacio Henry poniéndose inmediatamente triste. Dejó la mano de la madre y cogió la mochila que estaba a sus pies «Tengo que irme o llegaré tarde a clase»

«Espera, Henry, cariño,  ¡me has malentendido! Estaría feliz de tenerte conmigo siempre y…» miro a Emma «ya que tienes otra madre incapaz de darte la seguridad económica y un techo bajo el que vivir, tendré que acogerla a ella también es esta casa» concluyó de forma acida dirigiéndose a la otra mujer.

«Gracias Regina, solo me faltaba este modo tuyo de humillarme» comentó Emma con una mueca.

En los labios de la ex reina malvada apareció una sonrisita. Bajó la mirada hacia su bebida caliente e hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar «Está realmente bueno, Miss Swan. Deberán ser siempre así los desayunos, ¿de acuerdo?» ordenó con gesto divertido mientras bebía obro sorbo de leche.

«Haré lo que pueda»  suspiró Emma arrepintiéndose en ese momento de haberse prestado a ese teatro.

«¡Magnífico! Entonces, ¿cuando vuelva de la escuela, podemos hacer la mudanza?» dijo alegre Henry

«Por lo que a mí respecta podéis mudaros ahora mismo»

Esta vez Regina se dirigió a su hijo con dulzura y en  su rostro apareció una sonrisa sincera. Henry se le acercó y la abrazó fuerte, como cuando había recuperado la memoria después de su vuelta de Nueva York. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacia Emma «Te había dicho que funcionaría»  le susurró al oído de forma entusiasmada.

«Sí, lo dijiste» sonrió Emma al verlo salir contento para ir a la escuela. No podía hacer otra cosa: el corazón de Henry estaba dividido entre sus dos madres y ahora que Regia se ha convertido en una heroína, no había ninguna excusa para alejarlo de ella. «Tendré que acostumbrarme» se dijo a sí misma, sintiendo cómo un nuevo sentimiento afloraba dentro de ella: era la primera vez que se encontraba celosa de la mujer que se sentaba en frente y con la que, en un pasado no muy lejano, había luchado hasta el agotamiento.

«Entonces, ¿me vas a explicar cómo están realmente las cosas?» le preguntó Regina

«Es como te ha dicho Henry» respondió Emma  de forma apática mientras terminaba el último trozo de tortita.

«Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Quieres decir que el verdadero motivo por el que quieres meterte en mi casa no tiene nada que ver con querer vigilarme?»

«Henry sentía tu ausencia y ha propuesto esta solución ya que la superpoblación en casa de David y Mary Margaret no nos permite quedarnos allí con ellos» aclaró Emma

Regina se quedó un momento  en silencio mirando a Emma a los ojos y esta se sintió de repente cubierta de un sudor frío: ciertamente estaba preocupada por no haber sido demasiado convincente, pero, de todas maneras, todas las veces que la mujer la miraba de aquel modo intenso y circunspecto,  la invadía una profunda incomodidad.

«De acuerdo, sí es así…» se encogió de hombros Regina volviendo a su desayuno. Emma dejó que sus pulmones volviesen a respirar. «¿Has pensado qué hacer aquí, en Storybrooke?» cambió de tema Regina

«No, en realidad todavía no he pensado en qué tipo de trabajo desarrollar»  dijo Emma, intentando quitarse de encima la añoranza que la había invadido.

«Podrías volver a tu antiguo trabajo como sheriff, creo que es un trabajo que te va a la perfección», murmuró Regina mientras dejaba el plato limpio «Tortitas con helado de vainilla, delicioso de verdad. Aunque no podré exagerar» levanto la mirada hacia Emma «Tengo que mantener la línea» terminó con una sonrisa burlona.

 

«¿No se lo tragó?» se preocupó Mary Margaret.

«No, no es estúpida…» se pasó una mano por el pelo Emma, apoyándose en la columna central del salón. El pequeño Neal se había dormido hace poco y David todavía estaba en el trabajo

«Espero que haya sido la decisión correcta»

«No debes desmoralizarte, después de todo ¿qué piensas que va a pasar?, intentó animarla su madre.

«¿Aparte de encontrarme degollada durante la noche? Nada» respondió Emma dejando escapar una risa histérica.

«Emma, ¡no digas eso! Regina no podría hacer algo como eso, no ahora que tiene la posibilidad de volver a tener a su hijo, ¿no crees?»

«Ya, otra cosa que duele» bajó los ojos Emma fastidiada

«¿Qué quieres decir? Oh, tesoro, ¿no estarás celosa de ella?» dijo sorprendida Mary Margaret.

«¿Me vas a culpar por eso?»

«No, claro que no» se acercó más a su hija para abrazarla. Emma aceptó el gesto sintiéndose en calma. El abrazo de su madre era delicado y al mismo tiempo lleno de afecto.

«Con calma lo afrontarás» dijo Mary Margaret «Las cosas se normalizarán, solo deberás tener paciencia» le sonrió y Emma se acordó de otra cosa importante que tenía que afrontar. Apenas se soltó del abrazo de la madre, se excusó ante ella para acercarse al desembarcadero, donde otra persona la esperaba para hablar con ella. Mientras caminaba a paso rápido por la calle principal se cruzó con Ruby y su abuela fuera del restaurante, con Archie que paseaba  tranquilamente junto a su querido Pongo y finalmente a Robin Hood que aparcaba el coche frente a la tienda de Rumplestilskin.

«¿Qué estará haciendo ahí?» se preguntó de forma curiosa al verlo entrar en la tienda del señor Gold. Recordó lo que había pasado la semana pasada y sintió que se rompía «Finalmente no es solo Regina quien va a pagar las consecuencias de mi acto» dijo dirigiéndose al embarcadero.

«Ya estás aquí» le dijo Hook yendo a su encuentro «¿Cómo ha ido?»

«No sé qué decirte de momento, es obvio que se ha dado cuenta de algo, pero ha estado bien» eludió Emma

«Te noto extraña, además de eso, ¿hay algo más?» se preocupó Hook al notar el insólito comportamiento de ella.

«Killian, no sé qué decir. Es un montón de cosas, yo…estoy feliz que hayas ido a Nueva York a hacerme recordar, pero…»

«¿Pero?» repitió el hombre

«Estoy muy confusa ahora» soltó Emma

«Te entiendo y…no estoy dándote prisa,, Swan, de verdad» intentó tranquilizarla Hook «Han pasado tantas cosas, es normal que  tengas que reencontrar tu lugar»

“Mi lugar” se repitió Emma bajando los ojos. Desde que había vuelto del  pasado y había decidido quedarse en Storybrooke todo había cambiado: su vida en nueva York junto a Henry estaba destinada a permanecer como un viejo recuerdo, y si no era suficiente, ahora su hijo le había puesto delante otra elección «¿Quieres ayudar a mi madre, Emma? Entonces debemos estar cerca de ella e impedir que haga  ninguna tontería» le había dicho la noche anterior. Hacía tanto tiempo que Henry no la llamaba por su nombre que le había afectado mucho. Emma sabía muy bien que Regina había criado a aquel niño que ella en el pasado había abandonado, pero mientras su rival había sido la terrible reina malvada no había duda sobre a quién preferiría Henry. “Ahora las cosas son diferentes…” suspiró alejándose del guapo capitán.

«¿Qué te sucede?» se asustó Garfio

«En cierto sentido, comprendo a Regina, al final no somos tan diferentes» habló Emma con voz temblorosa.

«¿Estás loca? ¿Qué estás murmurando?» le preguntó sorprendido Hook.

 

Regina volvió a casa antes de lo normal, y le había dado tiempo de hacer la compra para la cena. Tenía que preparar algo especial por el regreso de su Henry. Ante aquel pensamiento se le formó una sonrisa en los labios e incluso el malestar por la ruptura con Robin le pareció más soportable. El único fastidio era tener todo el día a su alrededor a Emma Swan, hija de Blancanieves, y para colmo madre bilógica de Henry.

“Ahora no es el momento de pensar en eso” se dijo cerrando la puerta sus espaldas.

«Hola, mamá» exclamó Henry cogiendo algunas cosas que se encontraban en el salón.

«Tesoro, ¿todo bien?» se preocupó Regina yendo hacia su hijo.

«Sí, quedan dos de estas y hemos acabado» respondió alegre dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras donde se encontró con Emma.

«Oh, ¿también estás tú?» anotó inmediatamente Regina mirándola de arriba abajo

«Sí, buenas tardes Regina. Subo la última caja» dijo con gesto humilde Emma, sorprendiéndola.

“Parece que no está muy cómoda” constató observando a la mujer subir las escaleras. Henry, por el contrario, estaba en el séptimo cielo. “Comienzo a creer que la idea de Henry se le ha vuelto en contra” casi se rio, pero después se cruzó un instante con la mirada de su hijo y sintió una extraña vibración: había crecido mucho en ese último año y no sólo…

«¿Todo bien mamá? » preguntó el muchacho acercándose

Regina se había quedado inmóvil mirando a Henry y a Emma que  ya había bajado de la planta de arriba.

«Sí,  todo bien» lo tranquilizó abrazándolo «¿Puedes poner en la nevera lo que he comprado para la cena? Me cambio y vuelvo en seguida» le sonrió. Henry cogió las bolsas y se dirigió a la cocina.

«¿Puedo hacer algo por ti, Regina?» pregunto Emma,  algo tensa

«¿Te apetece echarme una mano?»

«Claro»

«Bien, entones, espérame, prepararemos juntas la cena» dijo con tono comedido Regina. Después se dirigió a su habitación. Aquel día había sido realmente agotador, un buen baño le sentaría bien.

“Se parecen. Cuanto más crece más es evidente el lazo que tiene con esa mujer” murmuró “ No debería asombrarme tanto, sin embargo…” pensó Regina mientras se ponía una blusa de sea negra. “Debo ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Esto hará menos difícil la convivencia forzada” Respiró y decidió dar lo mejor de sí para no desilusionar a Henry.

Al final no fue tan difícil: la cena fue más agradable de lo que hubiera pensado. Hablando juntos del día transcurrido y de las cosas que había que arreglar, incluso Emma le pareció menos irritante.

«¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, Swan?» preguntó con cortesía Regina después de haber dado las buenas noches a Henry con un beso.

«Claro, dime» se acercó Emma también de haber dado ella el beso de buenas noches a Henry.

«Si tenemos que vivir juntas, quisiera que respetases algunas normas…» la miro «Nada de hombres en casa, ¿comprendido?»

«Hey, ¿por quién me has tomado?» dijo de repente molesta Emma, cruzándose de brazos.

«Es  mejor dejarlo claro, ¿no crees?» dijo Regina conteniendo una sonrisa al ver la reacción de la otra «Estás demasiado tensa, sheriff, relájate»

«¿Tienes que decirle algo más?» preguntó perdiendo la paciencia Emma, no deseando otra cosa sino marcharse, alejarse rápidamente de la vista de esa mujer descarada.

«Diría que ese es el puto más importante y…»

«¿Y…?»

«Te rogaría que no apretaras la pasta de dientes por la mitad del tubo, gracias» concluyó con un tono snob pasándole al lado.

Emma le lanzó una mirada y se contuvo de responderle.

A pesar de las premisas, después de una semana, las cosas en la familia Mills habían mejorado considerablemente: Emma, Henry y Regina se estaba acostumbrando a aquella nueva situación. También aquella mañana madre e hijo estaba preparando un desayuno a base de fruta y galletas. En el equipo de música estaba sonando _Just the way you are_ y Emma cantaba siguiendo la voz de Bruno Mars mientras colocaba las últimas cosas sobre la mesa junto con Henry. Regina, inmóvil en la escalera, disfrutaba de la escena a escondidas: por un momento había visto a Blancanieves en su hija.

«Henry, ¿vas a avisar a tu madre?» preguntó Emma dándose la vuelta hacia su hijo.

«Estoy aquí, no importa» se acercó Regina «Tengo hambre, ¿qué hay de comer?» se sentó en el lugar de siempre sonriéndole a su hijo.

«Fresas con nata, o macedonia de fruta. Leche fresca o un cappuccino con cacao»

«¡Oh, vaya!» se asombró Regina

«Mary Margaret nos la ha regalado» dijo Emma señalando la cafetera expresso encima del horno.

«Buen regalo, dale las gracias a tu madre de mi parte» respondió Regina mirándola. Emma siempre había tenido la impresión de que aquella mirada, aparentemente inocua, escondía en realidad otra cosa.

«No tenéis nada que hacer esta tarde, ¿no? He cogido el DVD del que os hablé» dijo Henry mientras se ponía en pie para salir hacia la escuela.

«Seguro, no veo la hora para ver ese bonito film sobre…», entrecerró los ojos Regina, intentando acordarse del título

«X-men» concluyó Emma por ella

«Eso, X-men» repitió Regina sonriendo al muchacho.

«Yo me encargaré de las papas fritas y de las palomitas» le dijo Emma

«¡Genial! Entonces, hasta más tarde» corrió hasta la puerta Henry dejando a las dos mujeres solas

«¿Parece muy feliz, verdad?» preguntó Regina

«Ya» respondió Emma con descuido, todavía ocupada en su macedonia

«Y tú, ¿cómo estás? ¿Es muy horrible vivir conmigo?»

Emma la miró extrañada, sin saber a dónde quería ir a parar.

«Estoy intentando acostumbrarme» respondió la salvadora poniéndose  a la defensiva. Regina bajó la mirada y una sonrisa extraña apareció en sus labios. «Creo que para ti es lo mismo, ¿no?» preguntó Emma a su vez, cruzando finalmente su mirada con la suya. Durante un momento se hizo el silencio entre ellas.

«Así es» admitió Regina «Pero…Henry parece realmente entusiasmado con todo esto y no quiero perderlo otra vez por el hecho de que no pueda soportarte a ti»

Emma sintió un golpe violento en el estómago: ahora sabía qué se escondía realmente detrás del comportamiento de la mujer.

«Lo siento» bajó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable. Regina arqueó una ceja, sorprendida «No quería…Es decir…lo que he hecho, traer a Marian del pasado, yo…» intentó afrontar finalmente aquel hecho espinoso que había quedado en suspenso

«No te sientas culpable» la cortó al instante la ex soberana malvada al comprender que cariz estaba tomando la charla «Salvaste una vida que yo había truncado solo por el odio hacia tu madre. Tarde o temprano habría venido la  separación con Robin, ¿no crees?» la miró seria

«Pero entonces…»

«Mi desagrado no deriva del hecho de que hagas las cosas sin pensar, como tu madre, aunque a veces lo encuentro realmente irritante» soltó Regina bebiendo su cappuccino «el problema es que… es difícil competir contigo frente a Henry» alzó la mirada quemándola.

Emma sintió un nuevo golpe a la altura del costado y por un momento le pareció encontrarse frente a un espejo.

«Siento lo mismo» dijo en apenas un halito

«¿Cómo puedes sentir lo mismo? Eres la heroína de los cuentos, el fruto del amor verdadero» dijo entre dientes Regina golpeando la taza ya vacía sobre su plato.

«Deberías aprender a leer mejor en el interior de las personas» respondió Emma con una expresión vacía «Nunca tuve a Henry en los brazos cuando era pequeño, me diste recuerdos maravillosos, pero no eran verdad. Nuestro hijo sabe perfectamente que…lo abandoné» pasó sus manos cruzándolas por sus hombros y bajó la cabeza «Ahora que tú también eres una heroína, no tengo más que tú a sus ojos y además, de entre las dos, soy yo la culpable» concluyó dejando a Regina sin palabras.

 

Aquella noche en la casa Mills, se celebró una especie de fiesta del pijama con todo tipo de golosinas, superhéroes y nada que pudiese conducir a la conversación que habían mantenido Emma y Regina por la mañana. Henry, sentado entre sus dos madres,  disfrutaba de la película, riendo y comentando con ellas las hazañas de Wolverine y de los otros. La atmosfera era agradable, a pesar de las emociones y turbaciones ante aquella extraña y discutible situación. La velada terminó con Henry y Emma dormidos, uno al lado de la otra, en el amplio sofá del salón.

“Pero mira, tienen la misma expresión cuando duermen” constató Regina mientras estaba bebiendo un té. Sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de Emma: lo que le había confesado hace pocas horas le había provocado una extraña reacción y se le había formado un nudo en la garganta. Le había costado realmente disimular su conmoción ante la otra. “Me estoy ablandando” golpeó la lengua “Yo dejándome envolver por los sufrimientos de otro, es inadmisible”, arrugó la frente y en aquel preciso instante Emma comenzó a quejarse en sueños. Regina apoyó la taza en la mesa de delante del sofá «Hey, Swan, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Killian te está persiguiendo con su garfio?» bromeó sacudiéndola un poco.

«Mamá…no me dejes» murmuró Emma mientras una lágrima le caía por el rostro.

Regina ya no tuvo el valor de despertarla. Se quedó en silencio a su lado e intentó tranquilizarla acariciándole el cabello.

“Debo realmente estar loca” suspiró mientras continuaba mirando el rostro de su rival.

A la mañana siguiente, Emma se encontró en su cama aunque no recordaba cómo había llegado allí. Henry la llamó desde abajo.

«Pero, ¿qué hora es?» balbuceó mirado el reloj «¡oh, caray!» se levantó corriendo tropezado con sus ropas y casi cayéndose.

Cuando se unió a él en la cocina, su hijo ya había acabado de comer y estaba preparado para irse.

«¿No has escuchado ni el despertador ni a mí que te llamaba, ma?» rio mientras se ponía la mochila en los hombros

«Lo siento, no sé cómo ha pasado» se justificó Emma.

«Gracias por el café» le guiñó un ojo

«¡Oh, de nada, también hay de eso!»

«Imagino que no tiene sentido preguntar quién lo ha preparado, ¿no?» hizo una mueca mirando la tarta de manzana en medio de la mesa.

«Te aseguro que está buenísima, yo mismo la he probado» le sonrió Henry, después se le acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla «Debo marcharme»

«Espera, solo una cosa…¿Qué pasó anoche?»

«Nos quedamos dormidos y mamá…nos llevó a la cama» rio

«¿Nos llevó a la cama?»

«Sí, ¿sabes cómo?» le hizo un gesto con los dedos.

«Ah, claro, ¡de qué otra manera!» se encogió de hombros Emma terminándose su café. Esta mañana debía hablar con su padre de la posibilidad de volver a su viejo trabajo como sheriff, o al vemos como ayudante.

«¡Nos vemos después!» exclamó Henry saliendo deprisa de la casa.

Emma se relajó un momento sobre la silla y echó una ojeada a la cocina recogida y limpia. No comprendía de verdad cómo Regina lograba cocinar sin ensuciar nada. “Si no la hubiese visto con mis propios ojos, pensaría que usa la magia” dijo en voz alta y de repente vio un papel doblado cerca de la fuente de la fruta. Lo cogió y lo abrió: « _Esta noche llegaré tarde, tengo dos reuniones en el ayuntamiento y una cita con el técnico de la oficina comercial. En la nevera he dejado sopa de verdura y pollo. No me esperéis. Regina»_

Emma sintió algo extraño agitarse en su estómago. Tomó el móvil y buscó el número de Regina en la agenda, pero al final no pulsó la tecla de llamar.

“Pero, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Ya tengo mis propios problemas, no puedo preocuparme también de los suyos” se encogió de hombros levantándose de la mesa.

A lo largo del día Regina le vino a la mente, sus ocupaciones y que conociéndola ni habría almorzado y quizás ni cenaría.

«Emma,  ¿todo bien?» dijo David

«Oh, sí…claro. ¿Qué me decías?» 

«Estás rara» hizo una pausa su padre «Como sea, estábamos hablando sobre tu puesto de sheriff. Yo lo cogí temporalmente, pero…» le tendió la estrella sobre la mesa «tú tienes más experiencia que yo en estas cosas» le sonrió.

«Gracias» dijo Emma cogiendo el distintivo, y de repente sintió viajar al pasado.

«Debemos oficializar las cosas» dijo David pasándole unas hojas «¿Se lo podrías dar esta noche a la alcaldesa?» le guiñó un ojo

«Claro, ¿entonces quedamos así? ¿Yo la sheriff y tú el ayudante?»

«Me parece una buena solución, ¿no crees? Estoy contento de cubrirte las espaldas» le sonrió

Emma cogió los papeles y se prendió la estrella en la chaqueta a la altura del corazón.

«De acuerdo, vamos a planificar el trabajo, ¿qué dices? Con todo lo que ha sucedido han quedado varias cosas en suspenso» dijo y su padre puso una cara extraña

«Ya,  quería justo hablarte de eso. ¿Qué vas a hacer con el pirata?» preguntó apoyando el brazo en la mesa.

«¿No me estás hablando en serio de eso, verdad?»

«Claro que sí.  Estoy muy preocupado. En fin, él es un lobo de mar y no creo que sea justo que se quede aquí si tú…» Emma lo miró irritada.

«¡Oh, venga, Emma! Es normal que me implique en una cosa como esta, ¡lo sabes!»

«No, no lo creo. Tengo treinta años y si no me equivoco debes ocuparte de mi hermanito recién nacido»

«No lo digas así, te lo ruego» la miró a los ojos «Es verdad que no puedo borrar todos estos años alejados de ti, pero tú tampoco podrás borrar el hecho de que siempre seré tu padre» dijo

«Te prometo que gestionaré la situación del mejor modo posible» lo tranquilizó Emma «Y ahora pongámonos al día» concluyó abriendo el expediente de un caso que había quedado en suspenso.

En la otra parte de la ciudad, Regina se estaba ocupando de incumbencias análogas, reuniones para poner en orden Storybrooke después del huracán Zelena y crear nuevas oportunidades de trabajo. Todo parecía destinado a volver a como estaba antes de la llegada de Emma.

“¿Quién sabe cómo hubieran sido nuestras vidas sin ella…”  pensó Regina dejándose llevar al pasado.

«¿Mills? ¿Ha comprendido el punto?» la sacó de sus pensamientos uno de los consejeros comunales.

«Sí, claro, haremos una nuevo plan regulador. Llame al técnico y convoque a los constructores» respondió levantándose del escritorio.

«Entonces, ¿convocamos una reunión para la próxima semana?»

«Eso es Sebastián. Dele la cita a la secretaria, volveremos a ser operativos en poco tiempo» Regina estrechó la mano del hombre y lo acompañó a la puerta. Ya eran las dos de la tarde y aunque se había levantado temprano, ese día parecía no darle tregua. «Salgo solo media hora para tomar algo, Flora, ¿te traigo algo?» preguntó Regina a su secretaría mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

«Muy amable gracias» sonrió la muchacha

«Bien, entonces…¿qué le gustaría?»

«Si va a Granny’s me es suficiente con una ensalada mixta»

«De acuerdo, entonces ensalada mixta para usted» le devolvió la sonrisa Regina dirigiéndose a la salida.

«Ehm, ¡señora!» la llamó Flora

«¿Sí?»

«Estoy realmente feliz de que…sí, eso…de que haya cambiado» encontró el valor y sus mejillas inmediatamente enrojecieron.

Regina se quedó impertérrita ante aquella declaración, después logró hacer un gesto de circunstancia y salió a toda prisa.

“He aquí lo que ha hecho aquella mujer”, se aferró la chaqueta caminando con paso rápido hacia el restaurante más conocido de Storybrooke “En cambio, no estoy segura de habérselo agradecido” suspiró entrando en Granny’s.

Ruby, del otro lado del mostrador, se le acercó sonriente.

«Buenos días Regina, ¿qué te preparo?»

«Dos ensaladas mixtas para llevar, gracias» respondió de forma cortés sentándose frente a ella.

«Tardaré un momento y….¿has visto quién está sentado ahí?» le señaló con la cabeza la muchacha. Regina se giró y vio a Robin Hood sentado en una mesa, solo, el rostro marcado y la expresión triste.

«Está desde esta mañana ahí y parece que no tiene intención de marcharse» añadió Ruby

«¿Ha bebido mucho?» se preocupó Regina

«En realidad no, pero parece que no está en paz»

«Comprendo» se dio la vuelta ignorándolo

«Bueno, podrías preguntarle qué le pasa, ¿no?» le guiñó un ojo la muchacha, desapareciendo en la cocina.

“Claro, hagámonos más daño” suspiró Regina intentando no ceder a la tentación de girarse de nuevo, pero fracasó, después de todo, no podían estar mucho tiempo ignorándose.

«¡Regina, qué sorpresa verte aquí!» le dijo Robin sentándose en el taburete de al lado.

«Ya, a veces recuerdo que también tengo que comer» esbozó una sonrisa  continuando con la mirada fija frente a ella.

«Quería llamarte»

«¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?» esta vez Regina se sorprendió y se dio la vuelta hacia su interlocutor contrariada

«Yo…no logro olvidarte» admitió Robin con una expresión destrozada «Marian fue el amor de mi vida, pero ahora…»

«¿Qué estás diciendo?» abrió los ojos de par en par Regina sintiendo el corazón salírsele del pecho.

«Lo que he dicho» intentó Robin sostener su mirada. «Cuando te fuiste de la fiesta y no tuve tiempo de hablar contigo, me sentí muy mal. Solo pocos minutos antes paseábamos por la calle junto a Roland, después Mairan vuelve del pasado con Emma y Hook y…» hizo una pausa «…después todo se precipitó»

Regina se quedó en silencio mirándolo

«Aquí están las dos ensaladas mixtas… _Majestad_ » la picó Ruby

«Muy divertido, _Caperucita._ Toma, y quédate con el cambio. Ahora debo irme» respondió fríamente Regina levantándose del taburete y, sin ni siquiera mirar a la cara a Robin, salió deprisa de Granny’s.

«¡Regina, espera!» la atrapó el arquero agarrándola por el brazo.

«No tenemos nada más que decirnos, señor Hood» soltó Regina contrariada «Tienes ahora una familia, debes volver con ellos. Y dale las gracias a Emma Swan por haberte traído a tu gran amor» añadió mirándolo torvamente.

«No es así…Al menos…¿podemos hablar? Te lo ruego, solo un café al final del trabajo si quieres, o voy a tu casa. No te quitaré mucho tiempo, te lo juro» no dio señales de rendición. En aquel punto Regina se vio obligada a ceder: se había hecho tarde, Flora tenía que comer y ella tenía otra reunión en breve.

«De acuerdo, hablaremos esta noche» suspiró perdiendo la paciencia y dejando a Robin a sus espaldas.

 

Poco después, en Granny’s también, Emma y Hook se habían encontrado para hablar un rato. No quería admitirlo, pero las palabras de su padre habían surgido efecto en ella.

«Así que, ¿tienes intención de quedarte por aquí un tiempo?» preguntó Emma comiendo su hamburguesa

«Ya sabes que un capitán sin su barco no va muy lejos» le sonríe comedidamente Hook.

«Hay un modo para recuperar el Joly Roger’s, Rumplestilskin me ha dicho que bastaría…»

«Swan, ¡quiero quedarme por ti!» la interrumpió Hook.

«Killian, quería hablarte exactamente de eso» respiró Emma. «Lo que pasó entre nosotros fue…un momento de debilidad, me dejé llevar por la situación, pero…»

«¿Pero no soy tu Príncipe Azul? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?» dijo algo enfadado el guapo capitán.

«No estoy buscando un príncipe azul» replicó Emma. «En este momento, lo único que quiero es recuperar la relación con mi hijo» dijo sinceramente. Killian se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento.

«Si es eso lo que quieres, podríamos recuperar el Joly Roger’s y zarpar juntos, tú, Henry y yo. Esa sí sería una buena idea y no meterse en la boca del lobo»

«¿Estáis hablando de mí?» dijo Ruby acercándose con un bandeja de papas fritas y una gran jarra de cerveza.

«No, no tenía nada que ver contigo» le respondió fastidiado Hook.

«¡Killian, qué modales!» le  sermoneó Emma

«Déjalo, estoy acostumbrada a los hombres toscos» gruñó Ruby dejado la comida en la mesa «¿Sabes? Hace un momento, he asistido a una escena nada desagradable» dijo socarronamente.

«¿Qué quieres decir?» preguntó Emma

«Robin Hood y Regina Mills se han encontrado, después de hablar, él corrió tras ella»

Emma sintió un golpe en el centro del pecho y de improviso le pareció que no tenía suficiente aire en los pulmones.

«¿Quieres decir que ese tipo ya no está con su mujer?» se entrometió Hook encontrando el tema de conversación muy interesante

«No solo eso. Le ha dicho que no logra olvidarla» rio Caperucita Roja, feliz por poder contar el nuevo chisme del día a sus amigos.

«¿Has escuchado, Swan? Ella ya no es un problema para nosotros» se complació Hook bebiendo un sorbo de cerveza.

«¡Debemos celebrar!» alzó la jarra.

Emma  se quedó con el bocadillo en el aire,  atontada.

 

Finalmente, el día acabó. Regina salió de su última reunión  con la espalda destrozada, había estado sentada durante horas y además había corrido de un lugar a otro sin haber tenido tiempo de acabar su ensalada. Cuando entró en su casa, ya se habían hecho las nueve de la noche.

«¡Estoy en casa!» dijo en voz alta, quitándose los zapatos y tirándose sobre el sofá del salón.

«Bienvenida» dijo Emma desde la cocina «Te he hecho algo de comer»

«Oh, gracias, pero creo que no tengo fuerzas para levantarme» respondió con un hilo de voz Regina. «Me espera una semana agotadora» cerró los ojos desabotonándose los dos primeros botones de la camisa para respirar mejor.

«Pareces realmente destrozada» Emma se le sentó cerca. «El agua está caliente por si quieres darte un baño» le tomó los pies y comenzó a darle un masaje.

Regina abrió desorbitadamente los ojos

«¿Qué estás haciendo?» intentó recomponerse

«Estate quieta, si no, no funciona» la fulminó con la mirada Emma.

«¿Y desde cuando eres una experta masajista?» arqueó una ceja contrariada.

«Desde siempre. Hice un curso en Nueva York» le dedicó una mirada divertida «Mira con que tacones sales, es normal que estés destrozada»

«No es solo por los tacones» rebatió Regina, relajándose «Eres buena»

«¿Qué te había dicho?» le sonrió Emma

«¿Dónde está Henry?»

«Se quedó en casa de un amigo. Hacen un torneo de videojuegos esta noche, me dijo que lo fuera a buscar a las once»

«¡Los videojuegos! ¡Eso sí que es una verdadera maldición!» dijo enfadada Regina «No deberías permitirle pasar tanto tiempo con ellos»

«¿No le reprochaste ya tú por la game boy?» bromeó Emma

«Por eso, entonces, tu eres el padre permisivo, ¿verdad?»

«Bueno, como ves, soy yo quien te está masajeando los pies, _querida_ » Regina se echó a reír.

«Estoy curiosa por saber de quién has sacado ese sentido del humor» dijo mirando a Emma conservando una sonrisita en los labios

«Deberías ser tú quien respondieras a esa pregunta, ¿no crees?»

«Quizás de tu padre…»

«Quizás»

Regina se encontró de nuevo observado el rostro de Emma.

«Henry tiene tus mismas expresiones faciales, ¿sabes? »

«¿De verdad? No me he dado cuenta»

Sus ojos se encontraron durante un instante y ambas sintieron una sacudida. Un momento después, una se había ido a la cocina, a la carne que había dejado en el fuego, y la otra se había encerrado en el baño para ducharse.

 

«Regina, la mesa está lista» dijo Emma subiendo hasta la mitad de las escaleras, y se encontró con la otra que salía del baño envuelta en un albornoz blanco.

«Bajo en seguida, en cuando me vista» respondió Regina pasándose una mano por el pelo mojado. Emma bajó la mirada rápidamente

«Ok, te espero abajo» bajó al piso de inferior sin darse la vuelta.  

“¿Pero qué diablos está pasando?” se llevó una mano al pecho la ex reina malvada, sintiéndose de improviso débil y lánguida. “Quizás tengo fiebre, hoy he trabajado mucho” se miró en el espejo colgado de la pared y vio su rostro enrojecido. De repente el timbre sonó y se sobresaltó. No tuvo tiempo de decirle a Emma que no abriera la puerta o que dijera que no estaba en casa.

«Claro, acomódate» la escuchó decir con un extraño tono de voz «Regina bajará dentro de poco, estaba duchándose y aún no ha cenado»

«Ok, la espero» respondió Robin

Regina intentó recomponerse. Se había olvidado de él, parecía increíble, pero era así. Se secó velozmente el cabello y se puso una ropa de andar por casa: camisa y pantalón negro.

«No te esperaba a esta hora» irrumpió en la sala mirando de reojo al hombre.

«Me dijiste que me llamarías»

«Estuve muy ocupada» lo ignoró entrando en la cocina. Se sentó en el lugar de siempre y colocó en el plato el bistec y las papas asadas que Emma le había preparado.

«¿Puedo hacerte compañía?» no dio señales de rendirse

Regina dio un largo suspiro mirando en la dirección de Emma

«Tengo que ir a buscar a Henry, nos vemos después» dijo nerviosa la salvadora, contrariándola

«Tienes que ir a buscarlo dentro de una hora»  le dijo Regina

«No querría molestar, pero….realmente tengo que hablarte» se entrometió Robin comprendiendo que no era  bienvenido «Por favor»

Regina miró otra vez a Emma y le hizo una señal con la cabeza que ella le devolvió.

«Bien, señor Hood, ¿qué tiene que decirme que sea tan urgente?» le preguntó Regina de forma cortante mirándolo de frente

«Intentaré ser lo más breve y conciso posible» respondió Robin llamando la atención de la mujer.

Emma salió de la casa dejándolos solos y por primera vez  sintió algo completamente diferente por Regina: no solo estaba preocupada por ella, sino que la quería proteger.

“No ha sido una gran idea lo de la convivencia” se atormentó Emma intentando alejar la imagen de Regina y Robin juntos “Como dice Killian, si ellos dos volviesen juntos, no habría necesidad de vigilarla” alzó la mirada al cielo que estaba tapizado de luminosas estrellas. “¿Quién sabe cuántos mundos existen además de los que ha tenido la posibilidad de conocer?” se preguntó sintiéndose envuelta por la tristeza.

 

«Ahora duerno en casa de Little John y eso es todo» concluyó Robin mientras Regina metía el plato en lavavajillas.

«Deberías intentar hablar con ella de nuevo» insistió la mujer sintiéndose insólitamente oprimida. El relato de Robin le había caído encima sin que pudiese aceptarlo de verdad: Marian sentía a su hombre diferente de como lo había conocido, había querido volver al pasado para arreglar las cosas. ¡Incluso había llegado a pedir ayuda a Rumple! Robin la había seguido y la había detenido antes de que cometiera cualquier tontería.  Obviamente Gold y Belle nunca habría permitido que la mujer volviera al pasado aunque hubiesen tenido la posibilidad de contentarla, pero Marian tenía la intención de no darse por vencida y quería encontrar una solución para hacer volver a su familia.

«El tiempo y las experiencias nos cambian, tú lo sabes bien» continuó Robin «Después de lo que pasamos juntos, yo…no puedo sencillamente borrarlo» confesó levantándose y acercándose por detrás para abrazarla.

«Pero deberías» se tensó Regina  ¿Había sido amor lo que había sentido por él? ¿O en realidad fue un simple apasionamiento? No sabría decirlo con certeza, pero estaba claro que para ella las cosas ya no eran como antes.

«¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?» la giró Robin hacia él mirándola intensamente «La pasión que existía entre nosotros y todo lo demás…¡no logro olvidarlo!» la estrechó contra él y bajo el rostro hacia su cuello para besarlo.

Regina no tuvo tiempo para alejarlo, porque la puerta de la entrada se abrió y ella y Robin se sobresaltaron.

«Hemos…llegado» balbuceó Henry encontrándose con la escena en directo. Emma lanzó una mirada de reproche a los dos, y tomo de la mano a su hijo y se dirigió rápidamente escaleras arriba sin decir una palabra.

Regina sintió como si un martillo le golpeara el estómago.

«Ya basta» miró a Robin, nerviosa «lo que me pides no puedo dártelo. Los cambios no solo se han producido en tu familia, también en la mía» concluyó muy sería.

«¿Puedo reconquistarte? Este es un momento horrible para ambos, pero juntos quizás…» insistió el hombre.

«Perdóname, pero estoy cansada, ahora voy a acostarme» cerró la conversación Regina acompañándolo a la puerta.

El rostro de Robin estaba tan abatido que por un momento se sintió culpable, sobre todo, por lo que le acaba de decir: “este es un momento horrible para ambos”. Se equivocaba, porque para ella no lo era de hecho. Desde que Emma y Henry se habían mudado a su casa, incluso el cansancio por tantas cosas que hacer era soportable. De nuevo el rostro de la joven salvadora se presentó en sus pensamientos y el corazón se le estrechó al recordarla tan vulnerable mientras lloraba en sueños.

«Buenas noches, Robin, espero que podamos hablar en otro momento con tranquilidad y que tú por entonces hayas resulto tus problemas»

Robin la miró sorprendido

«Has cambiado» afirmó

«Hoy eres la segunda persona me lo dice» reflexionó Regina, pensando en la cara sonriente de Flora.

 

Emma se había encerrado en su cuarto después de haber hablado un poco con Henry, ambos se había quedado sorprendidos ante la escena a la que habían asistido. Se quitó la ropa y se puso el pijama de algodón.

“Hook tiene razón. Si esos dos volviese juntos, Henry y yo no tendríamos que quedaros aquí” se llevó la almohada al pecho después de haberse tumbado en la cama.  “¿Por qué me molesta tanto verlos juntos?” se lamentó intentado sacar de su mente ese pensamiento. Escuchó que tocaban en la puerta.

«¿Puedo entrar?» la cabeza de Regina asomó por detrás de la puerta

«Claro, entra» dijo Emma

Regina sonrió comedidamente, después cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se acercó.

«Siento lo de antes» dijo sentándose en la cama.

«¿De qué te estás disculpando?» intento fingir que no entendía

«Había dicho que nada de hombres en casa» dijo Regina bajando la mirada «Él…dice que no consigue olvidarme» levantó la mirada y al encontrar los ojos de la rubia se quedó sorprendida: la rubia salvadora parecía realmente turbada

«¿Todo bien?» le preguntó

«Claro, ¿por qué?» mintió Emma apretando fuertemente la almohada contra su pecho. Regina se asombró ante aquel gesto.

«Pareces una muchacha asustada» rio «No te voy a gritar, ¿sabes?» bromeó

«Gracias, ahora que me lo dices me quedo mucho más tranquila» dijo Emma apartado la almohada y cruzando los brazos en el pecho ofendida.

Regina rio de nuevo.

«¿Se puede saber que es tan divertido?»

«Nada. Solo es que has puesto una cara graciosa» se le escapó y en un momento las mejillas de Emma se pusieron coloradas.

«¡Caray, ahora lo es mucho más!» añadió Regina acercando instintivamente una mano hacia lo cabellos rubios de la otra.

Emma permaneció estática mientras la morena a la que tanto había odiado en el pasado le acariciaba la cabeza con sus manos perfectas y afiladas

«¿Os habéis besado?» logró preguntar envuelta en aquella extraña sensación

«No» respondió Regina perdiéndose en aquellos ojos azules profundos como el mar «Él habría querido, pero yo…»

«¿Robin ya no está con Marian?» preguntó Emma aferrándose a esa información e intentando combatir contra sí misma, porque su instinto hubiera querido otra cosa

«Te lo he dicho, no logra olvidarme» respondió en un susurró Regina mientras su mano descendía lentamente de sus cabellos hacia su cuello.

Emma contuvo la respiración. Su corazón comenzó una endiablada carrera

«Es lógico, ¿quién lograría olvidarte?» se le escapó

«Miss SWan, ¿qué está diciendo?» la provocó Regina mientras sus labios dibujaban la acostumbrada sonrisa maliciosa.

Emma se movió hacia delante, apoyó la mano sobre la espalda de la otra acercándole delicadamente hacia ella

«¿Quieres que me pare?» encontró el valor de preguntar a escasos milímetros del rostro de la mujer que había trastornado su vida completamente.

«No» sonrió Regina rodeándole el cuello con los brazos «De todas maneras…no creo que me hicieses caso» concluyó mientras Emma anulaba la distancia entre ellas.

Apenas sintió aquellos labios carnosos posarse en los suyos, Regina sintió un temblor y por un momento le pareció que alguien le hubiese arrancado el corazón del pecho. La boca de Emma se abrió y su cálida lengua se deslizó en la suya volviéndola débil y febril. Se aferró a aquellos hombros fuertes y frágiles al mismo tiempo y todo pareció desaparecer alrededor de ella.

“Es una locura” pensó durante un segundo, pero cuando abrió los ojos no pudo evitar  que la cabeza le diera vueltas: el rostro de Emma estaba enrojecido y era terriblemente atrayente. No recordaba haber sentido nada parecido antes. Ese sentimiento de odio inicial, alimentado por los celos por el pequeño Henry, se había convertido en algo completamente opuesto. ¿Quién sabe si para Emma es lo mismo? ¿Quién sabe si también ella ha comprendido que amor y odio pueden ser las dos caras de la misma moneda? Las manos de Emma se movieron seguras para liberarla de la camisa que llevaba puesta. Ningún  cambio de opinión en aquellos ojos profundos que parecían darle la vuelta a su propio estado de ánimo.

Regina agarró entre sus manos ese rostro para ella tan querido y lo miró intensamente.

«Mi niña» dijo en un susurro rozándole los labios «Ahora soy yo quien te lo pregunta. ¿Estás segura de querer ir hasta el final?»

«¿Me lo preguntas en serio?» la fulminó Emma encontrando inmediatamente la respiración en su boca. Regina se sintió derretir y entonces el último freno que la cohibía voló junto a sus ropas. El mundo que las rodeaba se había disuelto. Ya no existían los personajes de los cuentos de hadas, los buenos o los malvados. Solo ellas dos en el centro de aquel momento mágico, las verdaderas protagonistas de aquella historia entretejida de odio y amor.

«Emma» susurró Regina aferrando las sábanas bajo ella. En un momento se sintió caer al vacío, un ronco gemido se le escapó a través de la garganta.

«Estoy aquí» emergió Emma apoyando la cabeza en su vientre caliente.

«Eres increíble» dijo Regina todavía jadeante. Su mano encontró refugio entre los cabellos rubios de la joven.

«Me gusta cuando me acaricias así» suspiró dulcemente Emma

Regina se movió de debajo de ella para besarla en la frente.

«Puedo hacerte dormir de esta manera todas las noches, si quieres»

«¿Va incluida toda la primera parte?» le preguntó con una sonrisita Emma sintiéndose bien como no lo había estado en toda su vida.

«Obviamente» la estrechó entre los brazos Regina «Siempre que sobreviva a tu madre, tesoro mío» concluyó bromeando.

Emma se rio

«Comprenderá, todos lo harán y….si no lo comprenden, me da igual» la besó de nuevo con pasión.

«Todo este tiempo peleándonos para encontrarnos ahora en la misma cama, ¿no es increíble?»

«Ya, tiempo desperdiciado»

«¡Cuántos fantásticos desayunos y capuchinos me he perdido!» dijo Regina acariciándole la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice.

«Desde la próxima semana comienzo ayudarte con el trabajo, he retomado mi puesto de sheriff»

«Lo sé, he visto la placa»

«¿Y cuándo la has visto?»

«Querida, ¿ayer por la noche te he mirado de arriba abajo y ni siquiera te diste cuenta?» sonrió Regina ante la cara de sorpresa de Emma, y a continuación comenzó a besarla.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Henry se despertó temprano. Al notar un silencio irreal en la casa, se preocupó y corrió hacia la habitación de Regina que encontró vacía. Entonces se dirigió a la de Emma y cuando vio a las dos mujeres abrazadas la una a la otra se sorprendió. Cerró la puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, bajo las escaleras de puntillas y corrió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para sus dos madres: “La operación Cobra ha sido un éxito también esta vez” escribió alegre y dejando una nota cerca del dulce, y poniéndose la mochila salió de casa contento como nunca.

Regina y Emma no podían saberlo, pero hubo alguien que, antes que nadie, había comprendido cómo debían ir las cosas entre las dos.

 


End file.
